Inofensivo Escape
by GriisleChan
Summary: Arthur solo quería ver a Kiku, nada mas. Una oportunidad se le presenta y no lo pensara dos veces para tomarla. Un inofensivo escape no le hará daño a nadie ¿Verdad? ¡Fic especial por el 14 de febrero! AsaKiku. Oneshot.


Hola! ¿Que tal? Feliz día del amor y la amistad~! espero y la hayan pasado mejor que yo.

Aquí les traigo un rapidito fic que escribí hoy en mi clase de economista X'D es cortito y leve, algo medio bonito para celebrar este día al estilo de estos dos~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio /: es de Himaruya, que hasta que no saque Portugal no seré feliz e-e

**Aclaraciones:** posible OOC, uso de nombres humanos, una mención de RoChu y Arthur siendo una mala influencia (ya leeran el porque X'D)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Inofensivo Escape**

**.**

-Inglaterra, perdona la tardanza ya...- la sala estaba vacía, no había ninguna señal del británico -¿Eh?- se extraño totalmente el chino, pero al final se encogió de hombros y se retiro restándole importancia. Total, para el mejor, así lo veía menos, no tenía el porqué quejarse.

**.**

Caminaba con una reluciente sonrisa, sin llegar a exagerar tampoco, orgulloso de la tan espléndida idea que se le ocurrió ¡Era un genio! De pronto, se detuvo en seco al detallar su alrededor; parejas felices, globos de corazones, bombones de chocolates, flores... Flores...

-¡Maldición!- exclamo oprimiendo una palabrota ¿¡Como era posible que se le haya olvidado que era catorce de febrero!? Era cierto que estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo pero igual ¡No era excusa! No podía llegar hasta la casa de Kiku sin nada para el ¿Qué clase de novio seria? Y por si fuera poco, no tenía nada de dinero para ir y comprar algo, si de milagro y se había llegado hasta allá. Realmente ese no era su día de suerte... Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

**.**

Se encontraba en las afueras de su hogar regando la gran variedad de plantas que tenia y cortando algunas malas hierbas. El ambiente estaba vivaz y meloso, y como no, si era catorce de febrero. A pesar de que vivía un poco alejado de la ciudad podía observar a muchísimas parejas transitar tomados de la mano y hasta abrazados, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas en realidad había visto en todo ese rato. Para él, era solo un día comercial más, así como navidad, pues las ventas de flores, dulces, peluches y todo lo relacionado subían descontroladamente. Pero eso no quería decir que odiara ese día, claro que no, si no que se sentía un tanto incómodo ante eso y más porque su pareja no estaba con el... No lo culpaba, sabía más que nadie de las obligaciones que debía cumplir, al igual que él, y por tal razón eran pocas las veces que podían verse...

De pronto, dejo caer al suelo la tijera con que cortaba las plantas al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cuerpo. Obviamente sabia de quien se trataba, pero realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Relajo los músculos y se dejo abrazar, en ese momento se sintió bastante bien.

Al sentir que lo dejaban libre, se dio la vuelta encontrándose de lleno con los ojos esmeraldas de su pareja, que le miraba con una sonrisa. El rubio extendió una mano mostrándole un pequeño y algo surtido ramo de flores, aunque no era nada comparado con el que solía darle constantemente, si más bien fue un milagro el haberlo conseguido...

-Arthur-san… ¿Qué hace aquí?- no era que no estuviera contento con su visita, era todo lo contrario, salvo que era extraño que el ingles haya llegado sin avisar, bueno, habían veces en las que no lo hacía pero también estaba el detalle de que iba vestido con ropa de trabajo y estaba un poco despeinado.

Arthur se llevo una mano a la cabeza, repasando en su mente todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta allá, y obvio, no se arrepentía de nada.

-Me escape- soltó así no mas, esperando la reacción del otro.

-¿Qué hizo qué?- una gota bajo por su sien y su mirada se torno seria. Arthur asintió, nervioso.

-B-bueno…- estaba por explicarle pero el japonés lo interrumpió tomando su mano y haciéndolo pasar al interior de su casa, en donde podían hablar en privado ya que las personas de su alrededor los miraban curiosos.

Una vez adentro, se sentaron en la mesita de la sala, en donde Kiku dejo las flores que recientemente le habían regalado.

-¿Y bien?-

-Estaba en casa de Yao, solo porque teníamos que arreglar unos asuntos diplomáticos- hizo una rápida pausa- Vi la ventana abierta y… aquí estoy- se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta, a esas alturas, del acto tan descabellado que hizo, si mas bien parecía un adolescente enamorado que había ido en busca de su amor. Bueno, el estaba enamorado, claro que sí, pero de adolescente no tenía nada.

Kiku se quedo en silencio y luego dio un suspiro resignado. El rubio era del tipo de personas que hacía cosas, por decirlos de una manera, peculiares, pero esa era una de las más especiales que había hecho.

-¿Estas molesto?- pregunto un poquito decaído al ver la expresión aun extrañada del peli negro. Sabía que se iba a molestar, por su acto de irresponsabilidad, pero no esperaba que fuese tanto.

-No… claro que no- cruzo miradas con el anglosajón y sonrió levemente- El que debe estar molesto es Yao- rio. Pero estaba equivocado, si Yao andaba bastante cómodo entre los brazos de su querido ruso.

-Al contrario- resoplo, teniendo la razón.

-Por cierto, compre algo para usted- dijo el japonés con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Iba a dárselo en la próxima reunión pero ya que esta aquí…- se levanto del suelo y fue directo hasta su habitación para buscar la caja en donde había metido el objeto.

Arthur miro cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que se perdió en el pasillo, y se sintió emocionado ¿Qué clase de cosa tenia para él? Kiku era muy original eligiendo obsequios, a diferencia de él, así que eso le emocionaba y le deprimía un poco a la vez.

El japonés regreso llevando en brazos una caja y se la hizo entrega al rubio.

-E-espero le guste-

El británico no dijo nada, solo tomo el obsequio y lo abrió con total cuidado, sentía una extraña nostalgia. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar una cajita de música teniendo como motivo un par de hadas volando por un verdoso bosque. Miro al japonés, que le invitaba a abrirla, y así lo hizo llenando la habitación de una hermosa melodía.

-Es hermosa…-susurro aun hechizado por lo que tenía en sus manos. Kiku se sintió aliviado por escuchar eso, por un momento pensó que no iba a gustarle- Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida-

Dejo a un lado la cajita musical, que aun seguía sonando, y se acerco al peli negro para besarle, el primer beso del día que en pocos segundos iba quedando atrás con la serie de besos que siguieron después.

Después de aquello se separaron, más que nada para tomar aire, y se miraron, cómplices por sus actos, y se quedaron abrazados.

-¿No lo regañaran por el haberse escapado?- pregunto el peli negro aun apoyado al pecho del otro, ese detalle le preocupaba un poquito.

-De seguro- rodo los ojos, imaginándose ya el sermón que el armaran sus superiores. Pero no importaba, ese regaño era lo de menos, mas valioso era el haber tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver a su Kiku ¿Qué mejor que eso?

-Entonces…- se separo y se puso a su altura- Hagamos que ese regaño valga la pena- y lo beso, no dándole chance al rubio de responder, que solo se limito a corresponderlo ¡Aw! Dulce y hermoso San Valentín.

**.**

**.**

_-Extra-_

_Se preguntaran…. ¿Cómo rayos consiguió aquel ramo de flores Arthur? He aquí la historia…_

Repasando la situación: se había escapado de China, por la ventana y casi se mata al caer al suelo ya que estaban en un tercer piso, con suerte logro conseguir un boleto de avión hacia Japón y llego rápidamente, una vez allá se percato de que era catorce de febrero y no había comprado nada para el peli negro ¡Y ni loco llegaba con las manos vacías! Eso no sería caballeroso, ni menos romántico, de paso, no tenía nada de dinero. Y ahí estaba el, parado en medio de todas esas melosas parejas pensando en que hacer…

Pero sus preocupaciones se acabaron al ver a un hombre llevando un ramo de flores. No eran nada comparadas a las muchas otras que había regalado, pero por lo menos era algo. Quiso idear un plan, como no, para lograr que se las diera. Al final mando todo al diablo y se acerco rápidamente hasta el.

-¡Dámelas!- Si, se las quito de las manos tal cual un niño grande quitaba un dulce a un bebe- Yo le daré un mejor uso- y salió corriendo, que es lo mismo de huyendo, dejando al pobre hombre recién robado con expresión desconcertada ¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso!?- Gracias por colaborar con el maravilloso Reino Unido- grito, a lo lejos, riendo victoriosamente. Si, era un genio de primera…

_Por favor, no sigan el mal ejemplo de Arthur. Gracias._

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y si, eso fue todo u-u tan corto y aburrido(?) X'D afsdafs espero les haya gustado :3 o por lo menos entretenido (: fue un fic no planeado que escribí rapidito, solo porque me vino la idea así de la nada, y aquí quise compartirlo~

Algún comentario, ya saben en donde :'3 -le gustan los comentarios(?)-

Saludos (owo)/


End file.
